Volando sobre las olas
by Cris Snape
Summary: No intentes escapar de tu pasado. Más tarde o más temprano, te dará una bofetada en la cara. Escrito para el reto "De Inglaterra al fin del mundo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**VOLANDO SOBRE LAS OLAS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. El universo de la magia en Australia que veréis en la siguiente historia, va saliendo poco a poco de mi cabecita._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"De Inglaterra al fin del mundo" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Sidney, Australia. Año 2015**_

¡Al fin viernes!

Charlotte Aldrich guardó sus cosas en la mochila sin demostrar el menor cuidado. Poco le importaba que se le arrugaran los apuntes o se le rompieran los viales que utilizaba en clase de Pociones. Lo único que le interesaba era salir pitando de la escuela de magia, coger su bicicleta y pedalear rumbo a la playa.

Conocía a muchos brujos australianos que practicaban el surf, pero ninguno de ellos lo hacía al estilo muggle. Unos cincuenta años atrás, alguien propuso al Ministerio de Magia que acondicionara una playa sólo para magos puesto que empezaba a ponerse de moda utilizar las tablas encantadas. Los responsables habían aceptado dicha proposición puesto que el Estatuto del Secreto comenzaba a correr peligro y así, después de unas cuantas negociaciones y chanchullos varios, lograron su objetivo.

Dicha playa solía estar muy concurrida, incluso por brujos extranjeros amantes de ese deporte que viajaban especialmente a Sidney para poder disfrutar de su deporte favorito. Sin embargo, a Charlie no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

El problema no era la playa en sí, por supuesto, si no las tablas mágicas. Odiaba todos esos hechizos que llevaban encima. Los de seguridad, los que aumentaban la velocidad, los que permitían volar sobre las olas… Ella prefería mil veces el surf al natural. El surf que le había enseñado su padre cuando era una niña.

Cuando pensaba en él, a Charlie se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Rupert Aldrich fue un afamado surfista, de los mejores del mundo allá por los años noventa. Por sus venas no corría ni una gota de sangre mágica, pero era capaz de obrar milagros sobre una tabla. Falleció cinco años atrás, haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Charlie adoraba a su padre y se divertía con él. Y lo admiraba. Sobre todo eso. Tras su muerte, se prometió que sería una digna sucesora. Día a día entrenaba para convertirse en profesional y tenía pensado competir en el próximo torneo que se celebraría en verano.

Por desgracia, su madre no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con su decisión. Ella, al contrario que su padre, era bruja y consideraba que su formación mágica era lo primordial. Y no era como si Charlie no prestara atención a sus estudios, pero el surf era lo principal. Era su pasión, su sueño y su futuro.

Habían tenido que hacer un pacto. Si Charlie sacaba buenas notas, podía dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera a surfear. Si suspendía… Por fortuna, no había sido necesario averiguarlo. Tal vez no fuera la mejor de su clase, pero su madre estaba bastante satisfecha con sus progresos. De momento.

Mientras pedaleaba rumbo a la escuela de surf, no podía evitar sonreír. Tal vez los chicos no se pelearan por conseguir una plaza allí, pero tenía buenos profesores y contaban con un equipamiento más que aceptable para ponerse en forma. Y para mantener en condiciones la tabla, por supuesto.

Algunos chicos se la llevaban a casa, pero Charlie optaba por dejarla allí. Sabía que estaba a buen recaudo y no podía permitirse el lujo de pasearla por medio Sidney. Además, se había hecho amiga del encargado de mantenimiento y sabía que se la cuidaba con mimo.

Vio a _Cub _en cuanto llegó. Estaba dándole martillazos a una contraventana que se había roto y parecía muy concentrado. Era un tipo achaparrado, totalmente calvo y de cara redondeada. Tenía la nariz ancha y los ojos oscuros y daba la impresión de ser bastante anodino. Se llamaba Richard Cubison y tenía un acento inglés horroroso que no había desaparecido en los quince años que llevaba trabajando allí.

A Charlie le caía bien. Era un hombre educado y agradable que nunca perdía los estribos. Y a veces tenía motivos para hacerlo porque algunos chavales podían ser realmente cabroncetes. Estaba casado y tenía un niño pequeño que había empezado a hacer pinitos sobre una tabla de surf.

—Hola, _Cub_.

—¡Oh, Charlotte! Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

No podía decirle que había tenido un examen a última hora en la escuela de magia, así que se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—He estado liada.

—Tienes tu tabla preparada.

—Vale. Muchas gracias.

—De nada. ¡Y cuidado en el agua!

Charlie agitó una mano, aparcó la bici y se preparó para surfear.

Aquello sí era vida.

* * *

—Linus ha hecho magia hoy.

Valerie sonaba realmente sofocada. Y no era para menos, puesto que Richard sabía muy bien qué puntos tocar para excitarla. Esa noche había llegado a casa bastante fogoso y le alegraba que su mujer también tuviera ganas.

—Vaya novedad —Murmuró mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja—. Lleva haciendo magia desde que tiene un año.

—Todavía me sorprende que no te extrañe nada.

—Tengo la mente muy abierta.

Valerie era una bruja. Se lo había dicho una semana antes de la boda, asustada por si no podía aceptarlo y salía corriendo. Pero Richard no se había sorprendido. Ni entonces ni cuando supo que Linus había heredado su condición. No todos los muggles reaccionaban así, pero es que él era distinto a todos los demás.

* * *

Tener clase de Historia a primera hora era un horror. Charlie, que era una chica nerviosa por naturaleza, prefería mil veces las asignaturas en las que podía mantenerse más activa. Tomar apuntes y escuchar a la profesora Moore durante sesenta interminables minutos no era un buen plan.

A esas alturas del curso estaban estudiando la historia mágica de Inglaterra. En opinión de Charlie, los brujos ingleses eran un poco petardos para según qué cosas. Gobernar era una de ellas. Se habían metido en más guerras que nadie (y lo sabía bien, puesto que ya habían estudiado la historia de los brujos griegos y japoneses) y tendían a obsesionarse con el rollo de la pureza de la sangre.

—… Después de recuperar su forma corpórea, Thomas Ryddle se mantuvo oculto un tiempo más, preparando…

Charlie desconectó. Miró a su derecha para descubrir que Anita no perdía ripio. A veces se preguntaba por qué era su mejor amiga, si no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Y es que a Anita le gustaba tanto la historia que tenía pensado dedicarse a la arqueología mágica.

Y odiaba el surf.

Lo mejor de esa situación era que no tenía problemas a la hora de prestarle los apuntes. Después de todo, se ayudaban mutuamente y Charlie le había salvado el trasero más de una vez en clase de Duelo.

Cuando la clase terminó, no abandonaron sus pupitres. El profesor de Encantamientos no tardaría en llegar. Lo único que hizo Charlie fue ponerse en pie para estirar las piernas, harta de tanta inactividad y un poco consumida por el aburrimiento.

—La guerra contra Ryddle es muy interesante.

—Sí, claro. Cuatro locos matando a cuatro tontos para decidir quién tiene la sangre más bonita. Interesantísimo.

Anita abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—Pero, ¿tú has escuchado a la profesora Moore?

—Pues no mucho. El pasado es aburrido.

—¿Pasado? ¡Pero si no hace ni veinte años que terminó la guerra!

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? —Anita estaba indignadísima, lo cual no dejaba de resultar muy gracioso—. Para empezar, aún no han atrapado a todos los mortífagos.

—¿Mortiqué?

—¡Charlotte Aldrich! ¿No te das cuenta de que uno de esos tipos podría ser tu vecino?

—Sí, ya. Lo que tú digas.

Anita estaba dispuesta a protestar y seguramente intentaría convencerla para que se tomara más en serio la asignatura, pero el profesor había llegado y tenían una nueva clase por delante.

Menos mal que a Charlie le gustaba Encantamientos.

* * *

Todo el mundo decía que Linus iba para surfista de los buenos. A sus seis años nadaba como todo un campeón y manejaba la tabla con una destreza que ya querrían muchos para sí.

Richard observaba los avances de su hijo desde la playa. Su monitor era un tipo robusto con veinte años de experiencia a sus espaldas y no le quedaba más remedio que fiarse de él. Después de todo, nunca se le había muerto ningún niño.

—Hola, _Cub._

Cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Charlotte. La chica tenía el pelo negro y los ojos claros y podía sentir su magia desde allí. Por eso le caía tan bien. Era la única bruja aparte de su mujer con la que tenía relación.

—Hola, Charlotte.

Le hacía gracia la forma en que ella fruncía el ceño cuando la llamaba así. Le había pedido mil veces que le dijera Charlie, pero a él no le gustaba ese diminutivo.

—Linus surfea muy bien.

—Eso dicen todos.

Charlie observó a su hijo durante unos segundos. Se llevaba bastante bien con él y a veces le regalaba chucherías. Era un alivio pensar que en un tiempo comenzaría su educación mágica y podría relacionarse con otros brujillos. Hasta entonces, sólo tenía a esa chica. La hija de un muggle.

—¿Tú no lo haces?

—¿El qué? —Tardó un poco en entender adónde quería llegar—. ¿Surfear?

—Llevas aquí trabajando un montón de tiempo y nunca te he visto sobre una tabla. ¿Por qué?

Richard meditó su respuesta. Si Charlie le hubiera hecho esa pregunta unos años atrás, hubiera tenido claro por qué no lo hacía, pero ahora todo era distinto. Cosas que antes marcaron su vida, carecían de sentido.

—No me gusta mucho el agua.

—¿Y eso?

—En Inglaterra, el mar no es como aquí. Creo que le cogí un poco de manía.

Charlie le miró con suspicacia y sonrió. Otro chico menos educado se hubiera burlado insinuando que no sabía nadar, pero ella era distinta.

—A lo mejor tendrías que darle otra oportunidad. Mi padre siempre decía que el mar a veces puede jugarnos malas pasadas, pero eso no significa que debamos rendirnos. Si una ola te tira de la tabla, no puedes volver a la orilla con el rabo entre las piernas. Tienes que subirte en la tabla de nuevo e intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que surfees como un campeón.

Richard soltó una risita. La chica era apasionada, no le cabía la menor duda.

—Tu padre sabía lo que decía.

Para ser un muggle, por supuesto.

—Era muy listo. Hay que serlo para practicar este deporte.

—O estar muy loco.

—Eso también —Charlie le dedicó una última sonrisa antes se echar a correr—. ¡Anímate, _Cub_! Verás lo divertido que es.

El hombre agitó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su hijo. Sí. Había que estar muy loco para enfrentarse a un océano embravecido. Y para permitir que un niño lo hiciera también. A lo mejor podría haber detenido la clase en ese instante, pero en su vida había cometido locuras peores que aquella y le hacía feliz ver la sonrisa de Linus. Era lo mejor que tenía.

* * *

—¡Anita! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Charlie acababa de llegar de la playa y por nada del mundo esperaba encontrarse a su amiga sentada sobre su cama y con media docena de libros abiertos desparramados a su alrededor.

—Tu madre me ha dejado entrar. Pasa y siéntate.

—¿Habíamos quedado para estudiar?

—No, pero quiero demostrarte algo.

Charlie cerró la puerta, consciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que Anita hiciera lo que había venido a hacer. Sintiéndose un tanto intrigada, se acercó a ella y cogió uno de los libros.

La guerra contra Ryddle.

Genial.

Todavía no se le había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido en clase.

—Es tardísimo y no me apetece nada liarme con esta mierda de la historia.

—Te he dicho que te sientes, pedazo de inculta. Te voy a demostrar que esto no tiene nada de aburrido.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame!

—¡Charlotte! ¡Siéntate! ¡Ahora!

La pobre chica bufó como un toro y seguidamente gimoteó como un cachorrito, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro le sirvió para nada porque su amiga era la persona más testaruda de todo el universo. En cuanto sus posaderas descansaron sobre el colchón, le puso un libro sobre las rodillas.

—Mira esta tipa. Se llamaba Bellatrix Lestrange y era una asesina de lo peor.

—¡No me digas!

—Comenzó a matar gente durante la primera guerra y…

—¡Bla, bla, bla!

Anita la miró con los ojos entornados y empezó a ponerse roja. Y cuando una chica tan rubia y pálida como ella enrojecía, no estaba guapa precisamente. La vio apretar los dientes y le entregó otro libro.

—Estas dos personas fueron víctimas suyas y siguen vivas —Charlie tuvo que mirar la fotografía de un hombre y una mujer absolutamente demacrados—. Eran aurores y fueron torturados hasta que se volvieron locos. Y siguen vivos, en un hospital en Inglaterra, sin acordarse de nada. Son personas reales. No pertenecen al pasado. Son del aquí y del ahora.

Charlie no pudo hacer ningún comentario sarcástico y despreocupado, en parte porque Anita le podría pegar si lo hacía, en parte porque sus palabras habían despertado algo en ella. Una curiosidad que nunca había estado ahí. Una empatía que jamás sentía por las personas que salían en los libros de historia.

—Hay muchas más víctimas.

—¿Cómo cuántas?

—Cientos —Charlie comenzó a ojear el libro en busca de más fotografías—. Y también hay un montón de mortífagos fugados que ahora mismo estarán haciendo su vida como si nada.

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos segundos, hasta que Charlie decidió que iba a seguirle el rollo a su amiga. Tampoco le iba a suponer un sacrificio demasiado grande.

—Como por ejemplo…

Y durante un buen rato, estuvieron viendo fotos de mortífagos. Y de sus víctimas.

* * *

—Drew dice que soy el mejor de mi clase. Y quiero participar en el torneo. Porfi, mami, déjame. Porfi.

Linus puso carita de cordero degollado y su madre dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones, controlando a duras penas una risotada. Intercambió una mirada con su marido, quién se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que mejor se le daba: no mojarse.

—Está bien. Pero no puedes faltar al cole.

—No lo haré. Es en fin de semana.

—Y no entrenarás más horas.

—Pero Drew dice…

—Me da igual lo que diga Drew. Yo digo que no y punto.

Linus se enfurruñó un poco, pero como no quería quedarse sin torneo, aceptó las exigencias de su madre.

—Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes. Es hora de dormir.

El niño obedeció de inmediato. Era un buen chico. A Richard a veces le extrañaba, habida cuenta de lo rebelde que fue él de pequeño. Valerie le observó con la sonrisa en la boca y comenzó a recoger los platos en cuanto desapareció de su vista.

—Tú también podrías echarme un cable.

—Sabía que le ibas a decir que sí y yo estoy de acuerdo. Drew habló conmigo antes de venir a casa.

—Sí, ya. Excusas.

—No pongas esa cara, mujer —Dicho eso, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Linus se hace mayor.

—¡Y qué lo digas!

—Y por eso he estado pensando… ¿No te parece que es el momento de ir a por otro niño?

Valerie se quedó boquiabierta un instante. A Richard le había costado un poco decidirse a tener hijos. Ciertamente la paternidad le había pillado a una edad un tanto avanzada y durante un tiempo le aseguró que lo mejor que podían hacer era quedarse solos, sin complicaciones. El hecho de que le hiciera esa sugerencia fue una sorpresa. Y no desagradable.

—Bueno, tendríamos que meditarlo, pero puede ser que tengas razón.

—Sí… Me gustaría tener una niña.

—Pero si antes de nacer Linus te morías por un niño.

—Ya lo tenemos. Ahora quiero una brujilla que use vestidos y juegue con muñecas.

—Y surfee.

—No, Val. Eso no.

Se rieron al unísono y después se besaron. En su sencillez, la vida era maravillosa.

* * *

No podía ser. Claramente se trataba de imaginaciones suyas. Sentada en la cafetería de la escuela de surf y con un libro sobre las rodillas, Charlie no le quitaba ojo a _Cub._

Había sido una imprudencia llevarse el libro y lo sabía. En primer lugar, todas las fotografías se movían. Si un muggle lo viera, seguramente se volvería medio loco. Y en segundo lugar, no sabía lo que Richard Cubison podría hacerle si se daba cuenta de lo que se traía entre manos.

Si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, por supuesto.

Podría tratarse de una coincidencia. Por lo que ella sabía, _Cub_ era un muggle inglés. El hecho de que se pareciera tanto a ese mortífago fugado no tenía por qué significar nada. Después de todo, la gente no se cansaba de decir que todo el mundo tiene un doble. Pero, ¿y si no era una coincidencia? ¿Y si _Cub_ se llamaba en realidad Linus Jubson?

Charlie sintió un escalofrío. El hijo de _Cub_ se llamaba Linus. Era demasiada casualidad pero, ¿qué hacer?

En el libro que le había prestado Anita se describían con detalle todos los delitos que había cometido Jubson. A Charlie se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en ello. Porque Jubson había sido un mortífago. Había secuestrado, torturado y matado. Había destruido muchas familias. Y se había librado de la cárcel al escaparse de Inglaterra.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba. O tal vez sí. Volvió a mirar a _Cub_. No parecía un asesino. Era amable y educado y se relacionaba continuamente con muggles. Nunca le había visto tratar mal a nadie. Pero los mortífagos odiaban a los muggles. Se habían dedicado a exterminarlos. ¿Acaso existía alguien capaz de disimular tan bien su desagrado? Tal vez sí. Después de todo, el ser humano es capaz de todo con tal de sobrevivir.

Charlie se mordió el labio inferior. Todo aquello le quedaba demasiado grande. Seguramente lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse del asunto. _Cub_ era un buen tipo. Lo que hizo en el pasado no debería pesarle. ¿O sí? Recordó a su padre, lo devastada que se había sentido tras su muerte, y se preguntó si se sentirían así los hijos de aquellos a los que Jubson había asesinado. Personas que perdieron a sus seres queridos y que no habían obtenido ninguna clase de justicia.

Tal vez debiera hablar con alguien. Con su madre, con algún profesor de la escuela de magia. O con los aurores. Lo único que tenía claro era que no le apetecía nada acercarse a _Cub_.

—Hola, Charlie.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda"_

Debía mantener la calma. Que no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba. Y que _Cub_ no viera el libro, por favor.

—Ho… hola.

—Tienes la tabla preparada. He reparado el pequeño desperfecto que te comenté ayer. La he dejado en su sitio.

—Gra… gracias, _Cub._

—De todas formas, no sé si es bueno que entrenes hoy. El mar está demasiado revuelto.

Sí. Las olas eran muy grandes. El sueño de cualquier profesional del deporte. Cualquier otro día, Charlie hubiera sonreído antes de afirmar que a ella no le asustaba el mal tiempo, pero esa vez no. Siempre se le había dado fatal mentir. Y de disimular ni hablemos. Buscó algo que decir mientras intentaba guardar el libro en la mochila.

Y se le cayó al suelo.

"_Mierda. Que no lo vea"_

Y _Cub_ se dio cuenta y se agachó para devolvérselo.

—Se te ha caído es…

* * *

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que ella lo sabía. Charlotte tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban. Después de tantos años escondido, después de rehacer su vida y lograr la felicidad, era descubierto por una adolescente.

Richard no sabía que era una bruja. Cuando escapó de Inglaterra, comprendió que la única forma de mantenerse a salvo era renunciando a la magia. Y había sido muy duro, sobre todo al principio, pero poco a poco se acostumbró a la situación y fue plenamente consciente de que su vida había sido un enorme error.

A base de convivir con los muggles, aprendió a respetarlos. Por supuesto, si le surgiera la oportunidad de volver al mundo mágico la aceptaría encantado. Había tenido la suerte de unir su vida a la de una bruja, de forma no del todo accidental, y tenía un hijo capaz de hacer magia desde pequeño. Le encantaba estar en casa, conviviendo con una mujer que usaba hechizos para todo y, aunque extrañaba su varita, la renuncia a su condición de mago le compensaba porque estaba vivo y se sentía pleno.

Sí. Seguramente muchos de sus antiguos camaradas le considerarían un fracasado y un traidor pero desde el principio tuvo claro que él no moriría por la causa. Siempre quiso un mundo mejor, pero no a consta de su vida. Y era una suerte haber vivido lo suficiente para comprender que ni los brujos eran tan buenos ni los muggles tan malos. Los años en el exilio le habían vuelto más sabio y lamentaba todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

No quería dedicar mucho tiempo a pensar en ello. No necesitaba atormentarse con cosas que no tenían solución. De haber podido, se hubiera borrado la memoria, dejando tan solo intactos sus últimos quince años de recuerdos. Había luchado mucho para dejar a Linus Jubson atrás y no quería que Richard Cubison sufriera las consecuencias.

Le resultaba inconcebible lo que estaba ocurriendo. Charlotte le había descubierto. ¿Qué hacer? La chica le caía bien y no quería hacerle ningún daño, pero no podía arriesgarse. Su familia estaba primero. Debía protegerlos.

Un vistazo le bastó para ver la punta de la varita dentro de la mochila de la chica. Con decisión, pero procurando que nadie más la viera, se hizo con ella y apuntó a Charlie.

—Vámonos de aquí. Despacito y sin gritar.

Vio como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y nuevamente se lamentó. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, el dilema moral que sacudía su conciencia hubiera sido menor. Pero era Charlie. La conocía desde niña y siempre era amable con él. No era una imbécil, ni una maleducada, ni una sinvergüenza. Era una chica normal y corriente. Una bruja.

Obedeció mansamente. Temblaba como una hoja y se le notaba a la legua que tenía pánico. Sin duda lo creía capaz de los peores crímenes y, aunque no iba del todo desencaminada, no comprendía todo lo que había cambiado con los años. Si tan solo pudiera hacérselo entender para poder escapar de esa situación sin que ocurriera nada malo.

La llevó hasta el almacén. Allí se guardaban la mayoría de las tablas de los alumnos del centro. La de Charlotte estaba sobre una de las bancadas, lista para ser usada. Richard empujó a la chica con suavidad y cerró la puerta, sellándola con magia.

—Por favor, _Cub_. No me hagas nada.

Estaba a punto de llorar. En su otra vida había escuchado muchas súplicas similares y nunca se había compadecido de nadie. Fueron tiempos de locura absoluta durante los que disfrutó con el sufrimiento ajeno. Sin embargo, las lágrimas de Charlotte no le parecieron nada divertidas.

—Cállate.

—No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Dejaré la escuela y no me verás más, pero no me hagas nada.

—¡He dicho que te calles!

Su voz sonó como un rugido. Charlotte se estremeció y pegó la espalda contra la pared. Seguía temblando y las lágrimas habían empezado a escurrirse por sus mejillas.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?

—Es… Yo…

—¡Contesta de una vez, maldita sea!

—Es de una amiga. Lo compró en… aquí.

Richard suspiró. Después de la guerra, muchos brujos habían escrito su propia versión de la misma. Lo extraño era que a Valerie no le hubiera dado por comprar un libro sobre el tema y le hubiera descubierto antes.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, Charlotte?

Obviamente sí. La chica sollozó y se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Debí hacerme eso de la cirugía estética —Se lamentó, medio en serio, medio en broma—. Has notado el parecido, ¿verdad?

Charlotte asintió.

—Eres…

—Linus Jubson, sí.

El silencio pesó como una losa entre los dos. Incluso ella dejó de llorar un instante para mirarle a los ojos. Era lista y él ya no podía fingir que no estaba pasando nada. Si se lo hubiera pensado antes, podría haberse hecho el tonto, pero se había dejado llevar por el pánico.

—Ibas a delatarme, ¿verdad?

—Yo…

—No, no te preocupes. Hubiera sido lo justo.

Charlotte le miró con sorpresa y pareció un poco más confiada.

—Has leído todo lo que hice.

—¿Es verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Y no me siento orgulloso —Una mirada inquisitiva le animó a hablar—. Fueron tiempos oscuros en Inglaterra, ¿sabes? Muchos nos dejamos seducir por el Señor Tenebroso. Nos sentíamos henchidos de poder y creíamos que el mundo sería nuestro. Eliminamos todo rastro de conciencia y… ¿Qué quieres que diga, Charlotte?

—Yo…

—Ojalá pudiera volver atrás, pero no puedo —Richard tomó asiento—. He cambiado, ¿sabes? Los últimos quince años los he vivido entre muggles y he tenido tiempo para pensar y comprender lo equivocado que estaba. Estoy educando a mi hijo para que no cometa los mismos errores que yo.

—Pero…

—Pero hice lo que hice. Lo sé. Y da igual que lo sienta. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Charlotte ya no lloraba.

—Ojalá nunca tengas que averiguar qué eres capaz de hacer, Charlie. Podrías sorprenderte.

—Yo… ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Richard se puso en pie y empuñó la varita con decisión.

—No puedo dejar que me delates. Lo siento.

* * *

—Que dejes de darme la lata con la dichosa historia, Anita.

—Pero si no estudias vas a suspender.

—Ya estudiaré luego. Tengo que entrenar.

Dicho eso, salió corriendo y dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Estaba harta de sus sermones. ¿Acaso nunca se iba a dar cuenta de que esa asignatura siempre le parecería un coñazo? Ella prefería el surf.

Vivir volando sobre las olas.

* * *

_Para escribir esta historia necesitaba a un mortífago canon pero no demasiado conocido, y del que no se supiera su destino final. Por ese motivo escogí a Jubson (no, no sé si se llama Linus XD). Su nombre falso, Richard Cubison, es un guiño al actor que lo interpreta en las pelis de Harry Potter, así que no me he quebrado muchos los cascos._

_Agradezco los comentarios. Besetes._


End file.
